Greagor
"The people have suffered needlessly fighting a selfish Regent's war. There are bigger problems at hand than a throne." Lord Greagor, 'the ''Grand Lion',' '''is a Ferelden landowner, more famous as the Commander and presumed founder of the Sun Manes mercenary group, currently recruiting willing volunteers to aid in clearing up the south. He is aware of the Tal-Vashoth party member Vitaar, having crossed paths on the battlefield once or twice during the chaos of the Blight. Involvement Background He holds lands in the northwest reaches of Ferelden, though he has spent the last few years seeing to other more important matters. The Sun Recruits He was overheard during the Party's venture through Lothering, as they pursued a murderer named Valen, as he was in the middle of a speech in front of the local chantry: “''While the main threat has long since passed, these lands are by no means safe to travel, and remnants skulk our grounds seeking new targets. We inquired here on our last step before heading west, any and all wishing to sign up to fight, you have a home here among the Sun Manes. You will be fed, clothed, and paid per service. I will not lie, it is a dangerous path, but we do this so that others may stay, like yourselves, and tend to lives that sustain us all.” A few volunteers separated from the crowd, seemingly eager to leave the village, having given up hope of restoration. As his son saw to these new recruits, he recognized Vitaar, who returned his brief nod. As both Vitaar and Balderic asked what was going on, he said that years of fighting had been harsh to his forces. If it wasn't Darkspawn, it was a pathetic and ultimately useless war that ate away at the people he sought to protect. Yet, years later, there were still darkspawn roving the lands, bandits on the highways and now rising tensions on the border with Orlais, which his lands happened to be on. He arranged to meet with them later on at the Dane's Refuge tavern if they wanted to speak more, before turning to his new recruits and ushering them into the Chantry for a more personal introduction. Swapping Stories A few hours later, Vitaar and Balderic took him up on the offer, joining Greagor, the three new recruits, and Rylen (as it was later revealed) in a private room within the tavern. Already in the middle of a bonding exercise, he welcomed them in happily. Balderic tentatively joined in the drinking, while Vitaar all too quickly grabbed a tankard and turned to the issues at hand. He asked if he had any knowledge of a man named Valen, describing him in case that helped. One of the recruits piped up, stating that the figure travelled with a sinister woman and a cruel looking bald man, which as a result meant that few people really spent any time around them. Satisfied in the matter, Vitaar then turned to swapping stories, asking who the 'Little Lion' at the other side of the room was, who Greagor revealed to be his middle son Rylen, one of the Captains in the group. As the son described how "he should wait until his brothers are here, then it's a grand old fecking reunion", ''Vitaar and the group laughed. Balderic finished his drink, then thanked them for their hospitality as he went in search of other figures in the tavern. The next few hours were spent swapping old war stories, tales of the Blight, and challenging the rest of the group to a drinking contest. Many pints were downed, with the recruits passing out first, then Rylen, then Greagor himself, as seconds later Vitaar fell asleep against the wall. Skirmish In Lothering He took part in the northern front of the battle alongside his son and their new recruits. Managing to survive with hardly any casualties, he seemed the most excited out of the lot of them, loudly praising them for their success. He even applauded their bravery in standing and fighting, most people would have turned and run, but they didn't. He joined the rest in celebrating their victory, mostly speaking to his men or Captain Hewald. Since he was not seen the following morning, he presumably started leading the Sun Manes on the long journey back home. Approval Ratings [[Balderic Hereward|'Balderic']]: 28 (Neutral) [[Vitaar|'Vitaar']]': '40 (Warm) 'Reese: '''20 (Neutral) Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Mercenary Category:Lord Category:Ferelden Category:Sun Manes